


I told you so

by GirlWithNoFace



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, F/F, Gay, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithNoFace/pseuds/GirlWithNoFace
Summary: Such a tiny mini story of two sleepy girls, one of which thinks she doesn't like to cuddle.





	I told you so

**Author's Note:**

> lol, does anyone remember this show? Sweet/Vicious? Idk I liked the show hahah. Don't even remember when I wrote this, but to all my gays, enjoy.

Ophelia Mayor’s eyes blinked open confusedly. She turned her head and saw the time. 

7:04 am. 

She was never awake this early. She yawned and attempted to stretch, but she suddenly noticed her body was half pinned by another, much warmer, body.

“Jules.” Ophelia Mayer annoyedly nudged her sleeping friend, who groaned and rolled away on the bed they shared, making Ophelia shiver at the loss of warmth.  
Ophelia rolled her eyes and poked Jules’ side, eliciting a squeak from the sleepy blonde. 

“What do you want, woman?” Jules grumbled, opening one eye to gaze blearily at her green haired friend. 

“You were practically on top of me a second ago! If you’re going to crash here for an indefinite amount of time, can you please stay on your side of the bed?” Ophelia huffed and leaned forward to readjust her pillow before flopping back down.

She heard Jules mutter something, and she turned her head to look at her partner in crime. 

“What was that?” Ophelia questioned the other girl.

Jules rolled over onto her stomach and put her head in her hands, looking down at Ophelia.

“What I said was that it’s just cuddling. You don’t need to freak out, O.” 

“I don’t like cuddling, okay? So please, let me sleep.” Ophelia closed her eyes and turned away from the blonde. 

“Why don’t you like cuddling?” Jules voice inquired. 

“Ugh,” Ophelia sat up quickly and turned to Jules before continuing,” I just don’t like to cuddle. I don’t get cuddled, and I don’t cuddle others. Now let me sleep!”

“No”

“Why not?!” Ophelia was getting pissed. 

“Because I think you do like to cuddle, O, and I’ll prove it.” Jules smiled at her, and Ophelia groaned. 

“Fine, whatever. Can I sleep now?” The green haired girl ground out between her teeth.

“Sure.”

Ophelia sighed and laid back down and pulled the covers up around her as she turned away from Jules. The blonde was having none of that. She slipped under the covers and pressed up against her friend, then wrapped one arm tightly around her. Ophelia tensed up as she felt Jules’ light, warm breath caress her neck, and she very nearly jumped out of bed when the arm around her torso pulled her tightly to the blonde. For a moment, she was at a loss of what to do. Just when she was about to open her mouth and protest, Jules sighed into her hair and pressed a light kiss to the back of Ophelia’s neck, effectively killing the words of protest in Ophelia’s throat. A shiver swept through Ophelia, and she slowly relaxed in the blonde’s arms. 

“I told you so,” Jules’ whispered as Ophelia drifted off to sleep once again.


End file.
